


New Delights

by supportsymbiote



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Crime Fighting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kisses, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Other, Porn with some plot, Venom's tongue, hand holding, pineapple on pizza, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsymbiote/pseuds/supportsymbiote
Summary: After a bumpy and emotionally draining night, Eddie and Venom try to wind down and Venom discovers something new about Eddie they like. A lot.





	New Delights

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for mention of pedophiles and grooming.  
> People are eaten.
> 
> [ rebloggable](https://supportsymbiote.tumblr.com/post/181057281821/new-delights-supportsymbiote-venom-movie) on tumblr, if you're so inclined

Some months into Eddie Brock and his symbiote adjusting to their new life, life they'd been building around each other's idiosyncrasies and Eddie's newfound enthusiasm for crime reporting. ...When they weren't making a more 'hands-on' difference, dip, if you will, in the crime statistics of San Francisco, that is.

A week ago they had caught wind of a man involved in grooming underage children for his nefarious purposes, and it wasn't long until they'd tracked him down. After Venom busting up this asshole's door and dangling him up by the throat, growling and looking even more menacing than usual, the pedophile scum sang like a canary, giving up names and addresses, begging for his life. They let up long enough for their snack to write a full confession, reiterating what he'd told them and then some, hands shaking, terrified but lulled into false hope of surviving this. They weren't above playing with their food.

Venom made sure the man felt their teeth sinking into his throat, felt the snap of his trachea. As slowly as their hunger allowed.

There would be plenty more. The list of people involved in the ring was going to be vastly shorter soon enough.

But first things first: the decapitated shitty excuse for a human being still held some snacks, and proper authorities had to be informed so they'd come collect the scumbag's computer, external drives and what the rat had ratted out.

They made short work of devouring the rest of the corpse. It would puzzle the police why this maggot would have written a full confession before disappearing like a fart in the wind, but that was not their problem.

Eddie stepped out of the apartment while his other slid back inside him. Stealth was the name of the game after the rampage caused by The Life Foundation. They needed to lay low, which wasn't really in his symbiote's vocabulary. Eddie bristled with it himself, but a giant, gleaming, drooling nightmare with a maw full of impossible teeth caught more attention than they afforded to get. They couldn't risk getting caught. The world was rife with crazy scientists and their endless resources.

Such was the world of lobbying and the power of rumors. The idea of them being scrutinized under the proverbial magnifying glass, poked and prodded. _Separated_. Another Carlton Drake with their megalomaniac visions... No thanks, yeah.

Walking to a payphone, a relic of a time past to be sure, but invaluable when making anonymous calls to the FBI. Their Innocent images unit were about to have their hands full. They didn't envy them.

After the call the walk home was long, Eddie's mind trying to work a way to squeeze an interview out of the agents about to handle the case, an insight piece through the eyes of individuals whose work was to face the most depraved shit the human condition had decayed into.

It was the more depressing the more he thought about it. He pulled his hood over his head and stuck his hands into his pockets, his other, sensing Eddie's mood, surfaced and curled around Eddies hand, slotting between his fingers and squeezing reassuringly. Offering more comfort than they probably even realized. Eddie's step was lighter, his thumb caressing the inky coils around his hand the rest of the way.

***

Arriving home, Eddie pulled up his calendar on his laptop and sat back into the couch, letting his other take the reigns and type in their menu for the next two weeks: Names; child molesters, the lowest of the low.

Venom had developed a taste for anxiety. Apparently it marinated humans with delicious hormones, and this resulted in a plan to eat the criminals one by one, so that the rest would stew in their own juices, waiting, fearing if they were going to be next. Eddie was itching to order Venom a chef's hat for all the effort they put into ”seasoning” their meals.

But tonight, though Venom was satisfied, Eddie still needed regular food. He deposited the laptop onto the table and sighed deep in front of the empty fridge. ”V? Pizza?”

” **With pineapple, please** ,” they emerged out of Eddie's chest, forming their head and upper body, considerably larger than Eddie's.

Venom shot tendrils toward the couch, effectively dragging Eddie along backwards, until the backs of his thighs hit the back of the couch. Venom was crowding Eddie's personal space, if that was a term that could be used in their unique situation, and Eddie's arms rose instinctively to wrap around Venom.

Venom's eyes slid shut as thick tendrils gathered from Eddie's sides to wrap around him, while Venom lowered their head to eye level.

Eddie smoothed his hands over Venom's back, caressing the glossy skin that had felt alien, slick in a sensual way that had had Eddie fantasizing about _things_ in a tiny corner of his mind, staunchly kept under lock and key, NO TRESPASSING signs erected around in a futile effort to keep his debauchery from his other. How miserably (blessedly) that had failed...

Standing here, arms around V, fading thoughts of pizza stomped on by the sheer marvel of Venom sliding closer and holding Eddie tight, while those impossible teeth were covered in favor of a kiss that made Eddie be the first to stick his tongue into Venom's mouth.

Venom curled around Eddie's calves, but Eddie was the one to topple them over the back of the couch, Venom cushioning the fall, and with quick maneuvering, orienting them so that they were lying comfortably, never letting go of their hold, or their tongue leaving Eddie's mouth.

Eddie, with only his hands free, sucked hard on Venom's tongue, hands running over Venom's back, the sudden urgency a welcome distraction from _everything,_ Venom's thoughts thrumming throughout Eddie's body ( **sweet Eddie my Eddie mine always** ) in a most pleasant way, the fact that they were kissing like their lives depended on it...

And there were tendrils opening Eddie's fly now. _Fuck_ yes. Venom allowed Eddie's foot to fall on the floor once they had shimmied his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. Sweet, though temporary, relief for his rock hard cock.

Nearly fully clothed, Eddie was sweating in his hoodie, but the way Venom was now looking at him, made him forget about all but the heat between them. Especially when a narrow limb wrapped around his wrist and Venom stopped kissing him with one last lick over Eddie's neck, leaving a cooling trail of saliva in its wake and Eddie practically panting for more.

Venom's head rose higher, his torso slinking inside Eddie slightly, leaving Eddies fingers smoothing over Venom's neck.

Eddie's cock had gone untouched, engorged and needy, and Eddie slammed his head against the throw pillow, his hips thrusting up into nothing.

Suddenly, slender limbs emerged from Eddie's forearm and wrapped around his wrist, slotting between his fingers and covering the back of his hand. Night-dark tendrils from around his legs multiplied and rose up to his balls, engulfing them gently, while Venom took command of Eddie's hand and wrapped their fingers around Eddie's turgid cock.

Eddie threw his head back and grit his teeth to keep himself from letting out a whine.

The contrast of Venom's slick fingers together with his dry ones made him buck up, and as a result, had Venom tighten their hold on Eddie's thighs.

Eddie was ecstatic, the pressure on his balls was _perfect_ and the slick-dry harshness on his cock was enough to make his spinal cord melt. If only he could fuck into it...

”V, please, please, let me...”

Strong strands of a neck held up Venom's head as it hovered over Eddie's cock, their voice sounding uncharacteristically shy once the jumble of emotions Eddie hadn't had the brainpower to decipher finally came out in words; ” **I want to taste you, Eddie**.” Venom swiveled their head to look Eddie in the eye. ” **I wish to taste what our pleasure tastes like straight from you**.”

Eddie, what with having been slowly driven out of his mind by his other pulsing around his balls and moving their joined hands agonizingly slowly, crunched his eyes closed to summon his to functioning brain cells. Then he nodded.

”You want to blow me, is that it? Yeah?”

” **I want to take you in mouth, and wrap my tongue around your cock, my love. Yes.** ”

”If you were asking for permission, you got mine, ten thousand percent.”

Not much for warnings, Venom curled his tongue around the tip of Eddie's cock and squeezed, ripping a long, low moan from his throat. Venom gently stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit, licking it over, while letting their shared hold of Eddie's cock go lax.

Then they sheathed their teeth and wrapped what passed as lips around the turgid flesh, and sucked, simultaneously sliding their tongue around the base, squeezing it in time with their rhythmic suction.

”V, _V,_ I'm gonna come, I'm gonna--  _ahh_

Venom's eyes slid shut as they kept sucking in time with Eddie's cock pulsing come into his mouth.

The bright, electric pleasure surging from Venom ravaged Eddie to his core. It multiplied his own state of euphoria to a point where the boundaries of their identities dissolved and melded into one being, much in the way it was when they were Venom together – no secrets, no individuality. Only the joyful feeling of togetherness and profound belonging. That's what this moment was.

Slowly, Venom lifted their head, uncoiling their tongue and withdrawing several tentacles, only to leave and broaden one across Eddie's chest, while Eddie half-assedly tried to preserve at least a modicum of decency and made a grabby motion towards his boxers. Yeah, too much work. He flopped back on the couch.

His mind was a galaxy, that's how hard his mind had been blown. Never, ever had they had an orgasm like that before, not together, and definitely not Eddie by himself.

Eddie took a long breath, fingers soothing over the back of Venom's head which was pillowed on Eddie's shoulder. ”Love? What _was_ that?”

For a moment there was silence, Venom forming a shoulder and an arm to sling over Eddie's chest. Then; ” **Fantasy come true. Eddie, ever since I learned about sex, I have been wanting to taste you. And since I can't eat any other tasty parts of you,** ” Venom ran their tongue over their teeth and sent curls of black down Eddie's wrist, sliding them down the back of Eddie's hand to slot between his fingers. ” **I want more of that which brings us both supreme pleasure, and the end result is delicious.** ”

Venom let out a long clicking sound which reminded Eddie of dolphins and xenomorphs. It had no earthly right to sound cute, but it made Eddie's heart swell and his lips spread into a goofy smile. It was a sound of happiness. Eddie huffed a giddy laugh, hugging Venom's huge arm to himself and closed his eyes, endorphins pinging between two entities that were one.

”You know, love, I hear pineapple makes semen taste sweet.”

A pause.

” **Don't forget extra pineapple on your pizza, Eddie.** ”

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
